Core Narrative 4
TITLE: “Into the Unknown” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: #4, 1st Phase SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: * The year is 2150, after over a century of the great war for resources, humanity must find a new world to save humans and bring back peace. At this point, the newly founded superpowers of the United Earth Colonies (UEC) and the People's Republic of Space (PRS) begin a long space race to find potential homes to immigrate to. * After 50 years of searching and dedicating there most advanced resources to build transports, they find a solar system that can support life. The 1st to reach this new system with the help of a black hole portal is the UEC research and contact team which they land on the planet they named “Amity”. As they begin to understand and research the rich and resourceful planet; the PRS land on as well and demand that they have this planet is theirs or take it by force. The UEC offer them the planet they named Vastum Terra as an option but the PRS do not want it as it looks dead. Conflicts, drama and suspense ensues for the time being as both parties fight for the golden world. * After some time with the internal conflicts; the both parties realized that they cannot keep fighting as they will lead to another cold war when the rest of the colonies arrive. As a last-ditch effort; the main UEC scientist travels with the head of the PRS crew to Vastum Terra to show that this planet can contain life. As they search for resources, they find a rare mineral that they call Vastium; which can contain kinetic energy and provide a power source which all advanced technology needed. The PRS scientist agrees and calls the head fleet that instead of Amity; they will head and migrate to the new desert world of Vastum Terra. With this, both superpowers begin to send the whole fleet of human colonies to each world respectively and cultivate off the land begin to set up there home. As Amity begins to uncover the alien world, they find a temple, which continues to the next medium… GENRE: Graphic Novel, Science Fiction, Science Fantasy PROTAGONIST: United Earth Colonies (UEC), UEC Research and Contact Team ANTAGONIST: People’s Republic of Space (PRS), PRS 1st Science Reconnaissance Unit MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Dr. Michael H. Oppenheimer - Head Scientist of UEC Research and Contact Team. Graduated from MIT and a well respected member of the UEC technology advancement and designer of the Deep Space Explorer “Hawking” ''' ''' Dr. Sergei Popov Mikhailov - Head Scientist of the 1st Science Reconnaissance Unit. Retired as Lieutenant Colonel of the PRS military. Long history of military family which participated in the great war when Russia was still a country. Ruthless and demanding, he is a feared man who has attained advancement in technology through any means necessary. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): * Earth * Amity * Vastum Terra * Hawking Deep Space Explorer (UEC) * Gagarin Research Vessel (PRS) ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Humans finally land on an unknown solar system that they must learn to live on in order to survive; whether by working together or killing each other. MEDIUM: Comic Book WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: The intro story of how our new colonies found and made there 1st adventures to these mysterious planets through graphic imagery and explained from character views. PLATFORM: Weekly Webcomic WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Since it will be a weekly webcomic, it will bring anticipation to our consumers and audience to see what happens next in there adventures. To be on the internet, the comic will be advertised on websites and make it much accessible and easier for anyone to read out adventures.